


Just Stay Safe (Brother! Percy Jackson x Sister! Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Capture the Flag, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Protective Percy, Protectiveness, rock wall, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: The good thing about having only one(or one that you see often) sibling is the fact that your cabin isn't very cramped, unlike some-Hermes' and Aphrodite's to name a few. But the bad side is that the one brother you do have tends to be very, very protective. And it doesn't help that you are eight years younger than him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I've always liked the idea that Hermes claims his kids right away. Like, I know it's probably not true(so no need to tell me). I think of it as his way of saying "Yeah, sorry. You're not getting out of here. So don't get your hopes up".

  
        It all started when you had first appeared at camp when you were six. At the time Percy was just settling into his cabin at the beginning of the summer after one crazy winter(the gray in his hair _still_ won't go away). Of course as you walked across the camp lines attention was drawn to you. You were placed in the Hermes cabin were you quickly adjusted to the hustle-and-bustle inside. In fact a bond formed between you and the Stoll brothers. And after a week at camp everyone just started to assume that you were a Hermes kid that for some reason wasn't claimed. And most of the Hermes kids hoped that this was the case.

  
        So imagine the shock that came when you were claimed. To put it shortly you had just finished your first prank with Connor and Travis and was running from a very pissed of daughter of Ares. The brothers had made the ~~idiotic~~  choice to split up and meet back at the cabin. So you had just made it into the cabin area when you spotted a panting Connor. He had told you that Travis was hiding out in the Demeter cabin and he had lost Clarisse. And as the Fates would have it at that moment you saw Clarisse (who's hair was dyed a bright pink color) charging across the field. You quickly grabbed Connor's hand and made a mad dash for the bridge that went across the creek. But standing on it was even more angry Ares campers (who's hair were all dyed different shades of pink and purple). So you made the split second decision to just wade across the creek. But as you reached the middle of the creek a glow above your head made everyone stop.

  
        In the end someone had raced to wake up Percy(who had been sleeping until then). Percy- after having the news yelled at him- bounded out of his cabin (still in his sleepwear) and went to discover his new sibling. He was shocked to say the least. And excited. Very, very excited.  

  
        About four years later (you had finally turned ten) you found yourself cursing your brother in with the words you've overheard the Ares cabin say. He never let you do anything interesting, claiming it was dangerous. When he finally left to go to Camp Jupiter for his first year of college, you of course took every chance you were given to have some fun( these ideas of course were typically suggested by some Hermes campers).

  
        It was the start of spring break when you were wandering around the cabins (since you stayed at camp year round) that you gained some astounding news. Chiron was finally letting you try and climb the rock wall. See unlike your dearest brother, who could fight Titans and Gaea in his sleep but trembled as soon as he was 10 feet in the air, you were not terribly afraid of heights. In fact you have been waiting weeks for Chiron's permission to climb the rock wall, being previously told you were to young to.

  
        Being the hyper 10 year old you were you quickly raced to your cabin to prepare for your impending climb. But of course the gods decided to throw another roadblock in your quest to climb the rock wall. Apparently during the time you were wandering(and possibly pranking with Conner and Travis, both of which had also returned from college for spring break), Percy had returned to camp and was cheerfully waiting for your return.         

  
        As soon as you walking into your cabin and saw Percy sitting on his bed and his suit case sitting next to him on the floor, open but unpacked, you knew that the chance of you climbing the rock wall just plummeted to near impossible while he was present.

  
        "Hey Perce," you stated nervously as you shuffled to his side.

  
        "(Y/N)!" He exclaimed as he pulled you onto the bed for a hug. 

  
        "Percy-you-are-suffocating-me!" you wheezed out.

  
He dropped his hug with a sheepish smile and a rub to the back of his neck. He chuckled a bit, but before he could utter another a word the door to your cabin burst open. Standing in the doorway was a slightly out of breath Conner (you have been able to tell him and his brother apart for a while now).

  
        "Hey (nickname)! I heard about Chiron's permission to-" he cut himself off as he noticed Percy's suspicious glare. 

  
        "Chiron's permission for what?" He asked with a small bit of threat in his tone.

  
        "Oh, um, I-um," Conner stuttered, and then promptly dashed away, closing the door behind him.

  
The tension was so thick in the air you felt has if you could cut it with a knife. "Percy-"

  
        "What did Chiron give you permission for?" He asked.

  
        "Oh, well, you know. Just premissiontoclimbtherockwallsopleaseletmedoit." You rushed out. At his bewildered and furious expression you meekly added, "I love you?"

  
        "Chiron. Did. What?" he muttered

  
You didn't speak, just looked down at your hands as you fiddled with your thumbs. Slowly Percy started shaking his head. Expecting him to immediately reject this, and deny you from your dream you rushed out a plead.

  
        "Oh Percy, please let me do this! I've always wanted to climb the rock wall and it's-" You spoke, but before you could continue he cut you off.

  
        "Just- Just stay safe. Please." He whispered. You smiled with joy and leapt onto him, squeezing him with all your might.

        "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" You shouted. Percy smiled at you, already dreading any bad outcomes.

  
        "Yeah, well, at least one of us has the courage to even attempt that thing. Personally I prefer Capture the Flag."

  
        You rolled your eyes at him as you pulled back from the hug, "You know that you could try the rock wall with me, right?"

  
        "(Y/N), I love you dearly, but no amount of blue food would get me on that death trap."


End file.
